1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light irradiation method and its apparatus, usable in, for example, general illumination light source, industrial illumination light source, and display device.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Various illumination appliances are developed and utilized at the present. The fluorescent lamp which is used most widely among artificial light sources is realized to have a high efficiency and long life owing to optimization of design of phosphor, electrodes and sealing gas. Moreover, on the basis of studies on spectral power distribution of light source and color reproducibility, lamps showing the colors more brilliantly have been developed and utilized.
These conventional illuminators are designed to irradiate with stationary light in the status of use. In light irradiation, to intensify the illumination, known methods are to change to an illumination apparatus of higher output or to increase the electric power supplied to the light source, among other methods.
Anyway, to intensify the photosensitization by irradiation with light (to feel the light more sensitively by visual function), there was no other method than to increase the total quantity of photons in a specific time.